


Music Sounds Better With You

by papirossy



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Daftendirekt tour, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Homework Era, M/M, Pining, daft trax, street sounds
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: Eine Young Adult Geschichte rund um das WG-Leben von Guy-Man und Gildas Loaec, dessen Street Sounds Plattenladen, den Anfängen von Daft Trax (Hallo, Pedro Winter!) und irgendwo darin passiert auch etwas mit Liebe. Ziemlich viel sogar.
Relationships: Thomas Bangalter/Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo
Kudos: 3





	1. Velvet Underground

Das frisch gegründete Daft Trax Unternehmen befindet sich in der Rue Durantin in Montmartre. Pedro stattet das kleine 6-Quadratmeter-Zimmer mit einem Schreibtisch, einem Turntable und einem Wandkalender aus. Zwar gibt es noch ein Fax-Gerät, aber das befindet sich inzwischen in der illustren Gesellschaft eines Computers, auf dem Pedro seine ersten E-Mails verschickt. Anweisung von Thomas: Alle Anfragen mit „Nein“ beantworten.

In einem Hinterzimmer hockt Gildas zwischen Plattenboxen und kümmert sich um den Vertrieb.

„Kommst du auf ein paar Bier zu uns?“, fragt er Pedro, der zwischen seinen drei Telefonen hängt wie die Sekretärin von den Ghostbusters und aussieht, als hätte er es dringend nötig. Erschöpft wischt er sich übers Gesicht und schaut aus dem Fenster, so als fragte er sich, wann eigentlich die Sonne untergegangen ist.

„Klar, wieso nicht.“

Sie nehmen die Metro nach Sèvres-Babylone und schleppen ein paar Biere in Pastiktüten von Monoprix durch die nasskalte Nacht in den dritten Stock eines schicken Pariser Altbaugebäudes.

Pedro staunt nicht schlecht. Es gibt hohe Decken, unverschämt viel Stuck, teures Parkett und eine karge Einrichtung. Hier und da stehen noch Kisten herum. Die Möbel wirken zusammengewürfelt. Einzig das Plattenregal zeugt hier von erlesenem Geschmack. Dazu gibt es ein Mid-Century-Sideboard mit einem Plattenspieler und einen sündhaft teuren Eames-Sessel. Es ist ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass jeder Plattensammler einen haben muss. Ansonsten hängen viele Kabel herum.

Serge und Thomas hocken im Schneidersitz vor dem Fernseher und singen _Rock the Casbah_ auf der Karaoke-Maschine. Flüchtig winken sie Pedro zu. Guy-Man nimmt ihnen die Tüten ab und bringt sie in die Küche.

„Sag mal, wo ist denn Nadia?“, erkundigt sich Pedro beschämt.

„Sie und Thomas haben Schluss gemacht“, sagt Guy-Man tonlos und räumt Bierflaschen in den Kühlschrank.

„Ah, verstehe“, sagt Pedro und versucht sich nicht allzu sehr zu freuen.

Bei diesen Partys weiß man nie, was passiert. Manchmal klingen sie bei schläfrigen Gesprächen über Lieblingsmusik aus und manchmal eskalieren sie. Irgendjemand verschwindet für gewöhnlich in Gildas Zimmer, um Sex zu haben, der dann gegen die verschlossene Tür wummert und schreit, bis alles sich krümmt vor Lachen.

„Warum treiben sie es nie in deinem Zimmer, Guy-Man!“

„Na ist doch klar, weil jeder weiß, dass bei Guy-Man später selbst noch was geht.“

„Was soll denn das heißen?“, will Gildas wissen. Und dann schnappt sich irgendwer seine Jacke und verkündet: „So, wir gehen jetzt alle in den Palace!“

Pedro beginnt also erst mal vorsichtig mit einem Bier.

*

„Sag mal, Thomas“, wagt Pedro später einen Versuch.

Gildas an der Karaokemaschine schmettert eine flotte Solo-Nummer aufs Parkett. („With the lights out, it’s less dangerousss…“)

„Wäre es okay, wenn ich es bei Nadia versuche?“

Thomas schluckt sein Bier herunter und denkt nach.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Damit würdest du mir sogar einen Gefallen tun.“

„Was, wieso das denn?“

„Naja, irgendwie kommt sie nicht so richtig von mir los.“

„Ah.“

Gildas schräger Gesang. („…here we are now, entertainers…“)

Guy-Man hängt auf dem Sofa und wirkt unbeteiligt, während Cédric interessiert Platten aus dem Regal zieht. („Ist das etwa eine Originalpressung?“)

„Wieso habt ihr euch überhaupt getrennt?“, will Pedro jetzt wissen und nimmt einen langen Schluck von seinem Bier, um einen auf lässig zu tun.

„Ach, es hat halt nicht mehr so gepasst.“

„Verstehe.“

„Ich habe gerade einfach gar nicht so den Sinn für eine Beziehung. Es steht so viel an. Und die Tour hat uns ganz schön geschlaucht“

„Ja, kann ich verstehen.“

*

Die Party nimmt ihren Lauf.

Thomas, der einfach nichts verträgt, schleppt sich zum Sofa und legt sich mit seinem Kopf in Guys Schoß.

„Hmmm, gemütlich“, nuschelt Thomas und Guy wirkt angespannt. Die Jungs machen sich lustig.

„Thomas, du Spinner, du verträgst einfach nichts.“

„Wie viel hatte er denn?“, will Cédric wissen und Pedro zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung, fünf Bier vielleicht?“

Sie ziehen sich auf den Balkon zurück, um zu rauchen, und kommen eine ganze Weile nicht wieder. Guy starrt auf Thomas runter, der die Augen geschlossen hält und zufrieden lächelt.

„Du hast kräftige Oberschenkel.“

„Ist das so?“

Guy muss erstmal einen Schluck von seinem Bier nehmen, um das Ganze irgendwie auf die Reihe zu kriegen.

„Wie viel hast du denn getrunken?“

„Weiß nicht. Nicht so viel.“ Thomas klingt hackedicht.

„Haha, wer’s glaubt.“

Guys Hand fällt in weiche Locken und er wundert sich selbst darüber, wie gut es ihm gefällt. Thomas liegt nur da und lächelt das beseelte Lächeln eines Betrunkenen.

„Vielleicht solltest du etwas Wasser trinken?“, schlägt Guy verlegen vor und streichelt weiche Haare. Es ist aufregend. Ein bisschen zu aufregend. Wasserstoffblonde Locken kringeln sich um seine Finger.

Gelächter vom Balkon.

Guy fühlt sich ertappt, aber er ist bereits süchtig.

Sie sind betrunken.

Was soll’s.

Auf dem Plattenteller dreht sich eine Velvet Underground Platte und Nicos ätherische Stimme sorgt für eine surreale Stimmung.

„Da gehört wohl jemand ins Bett“, kommentiert Gildas, als die Balkon-Truppe zurück ins Wohnzimmer schlurft.

„Ich werd heut auch nicht alt, ich geh nach Hause“, kündigt Pedro an und Cédric und Serge schließen sich an. Guy winkt ihnen vom Sofa aus zu und raucht – sich seinem Schicksal ergebend – über Thomas‘ lockigen Kopf hinweg eine Gauloises.

„Ich schwör dir, wenn du jetzt auch noch anfängst zu schnarchen…“

Guy spürt ein Ruckeln. Thomas kichert und dann muss auch Guy lächeln und legt seine Hand zurück in die weichen Haare.

Einmal hätten Thomas, Nadia und er fast einen Dreier gehabt. Es war eine ganz ähnliche Situation wie diese. Thomas lag mit seinem lockigen Kopf in Nadias Schoß und sie hat angefangen Guys lange Haare zu streicheln. Irgendwann haben sie und Thomas sich einen langen Zungenkuss gegeben, Nadia hat sich an seinem Schritt gerieben und dann hat sie ihn rausgeholt und in den Mund genommen.

Guy saß wie erstarrt neben ihnen und hat sich an seinem Bier festgehalten. Sie schienen ihn völlig vergessen zu haben. Irgendwann grätschte sie dann wieder über seinem Schoß, hat ihren Jeansrock hochgekrempelt, ihren Slip bei Seite geschoben und ihn in sich eingeführt. Guy konnte nicht wegschauen. Für Nadia schien es völlig normal, da auf Thomas so hoch und runter zu hüpfen, während er neben ihnen saß und sie anstarrte. Und Thomas war so scharf, dass ihm schon alles egal war. Seine Augenlider hingen auf Halbmast, während seine Hände ihre Brüste kneteten und seine Lippen nach ihren Lippen lechzten und sein Glied hin und wieder zuckend zwischen ihren Schenkeln hervorsprang. Guy konnte nur hilflos seine Hand in seinen Schoß drücken, um das schmerzhafte Pochen da etwas zu lindern. Bier schwappte in seiner Flasche, als er einen Verlegenheitsschluck nach dem anderen nahm.

„Guy, na los, nur zusehen ist nicht“, hat Nadia irgendwann gesäuselt. Ihr sinnliches Lächeln blitzte durch lange dunkle Haare hervor und sie war so charismatisch dabei, dass Guy ihr fast nicht widerstehen konnte. Gott, er hätte sie durchficken können. Aber bei der Vorstellung Thomas zu berühren überkam ihn die blanke Panik und er ist unter irgendeinem peinlichen Vorwand („Ich hab vergessen--ich muss Gildas‘ Katze füttern.“) aus der Wohnung gestolpert.

In der Küche klirren jetzt ein paar Gläser. Gildas fängt schonmal an aufzuräumen und Guy ruckelt Thomas sanft aus dem Schlaf. „Hey, willst du hier schlafen? Du kannst das Sofa haben.“

„Hmm.“ Thomas verschränkt die Arme und macht es sich noch bequemer.

„Los, na komm. Ich muss mal schiffen.“ Gequält windet sich Guy unter Thomas hervor und schlurft auf die Toilette.

Gildas wäscht bereits ab und Guy macht sich fertig fürs Bett. In Schlafshirt und Unterwäsche sieht er noch einmal nach Thomas und legt eine Decke um ihn.

„Süß, wie er so da liegt“, kommentiert Gildas, der auch ganz offiziell auf Männer steht.

„Verliebt?“, fragt Guy, um Gildas aufzuziehen.

„Wer ist nicht in Thomas verliebt!“

Auch wieder wahr.

„Hey, ich kann euch hören“, nuschelt Thomas in das Sofakissen.

Die Jungs lachen.

„Nagut, ich geh ins Bett“, grunzt Guy und geht in sein Zimmer, wo er ein bisschen kifft und in seiner Unterhose wühlt.

Es ist normal, am Ende einer Tour in ein Loch zu fallen. Aber ist es auch normal, nicht mehr alleine schlafen zu wollen?

Das nächtliche Getuschel, die langen Blicke, sein Atem neben ihm, wenn er schläft.

Sie haben sich viele Doppelzimmer geteilt, die so klein waren, dass die Einzelbetten teilweise zusammen geschoben waren. Am Ende der Tour hat sich Guy daran gewöhnt und will es gar nicht mehr anders.

Thomas anscheinend auch nicht.

„Hey.“

Erschrocken zieht Guy die Hand aus seiner Unterhose.

„Hey.“

Er setzt sich auf und starrt die lange Gestalt in der Tür an.

„Kann ich bei dir schlafen? Das Sofa ist so unbequem.“

„Oh. Ja. Sicher.“

Guy rückt etwas zur Seite und Thomas klettert zu ihm ins Bett.

„Kann ich zu dir unter die Decke?“

„Sicher.“

Er und Guy unter einer Decke. Es ist fast zu intim. Und dann ist da dieser Blick. Irgendetwas passiert hier gleich.

_(Wer ist nicht in Thomas verliebt…)_

Thomas‘ Augen leuchten in der monddurchfluteten Nacht und er ist sehr entschlossen, sehr vorsichtig und sehr verführerisch, als er näher an Guy rückt und ihm ein letztes Mal in die Augen sieht, bevor er ihn küsst.

Etwas steif unter Thomas‘ Berührungen, küsst Guy ihn überfordert zurück.

„Ist das okay?“, fragt Thomas und verzweifelter als er gedacht hätte nickt Guy mit dem Kopf und schickt ein kehliges „Ja“ hinterher.

*

Gildas staunt nicht schlecht, als er Thomas am nächsten Morgen in Unterhose und T-Shirt in seiner Küche hat. Die Wohnzimmertür stand an diesem Morgen noch offen, die Tagesdecke floss wie ein blauer Wasserfall vom Sofa und von Thomas war weit und breit keine Spur. Stattdessen albernes Gekicher aus Guys Zimmer.

„Morgen.“

Lang und schlaksig steht er jetzt in der Küchentür und reibt sich den lockigen Hinterkopf.

„Morgen.“

„Kann ich?“

Thomas zeigt auf die Kaffeekanne.

„Nur zu.“

Er nimmt sich eine verblichene Garfield-Tasse aus dem Schrank und gießt sich brühheißen Kaffee ein.

„Zucker ist in der Dose da.“

Thomas nimmt einen Schluck, stellt die Tasse ab und geht aus der Küche. Als er wiederkommt, ist er fertig angezogen und trinkt noch etwas von seinem Kaffee.

„Nagut, ich muss los, die Moog abholen.“

„Ah, hat er sie repariert bekommen?“

„Ja, sieht ganz so. Werde ich gleich erfahren.“

In Florenz kurz vor Ende der Tour ist die Roland von der Laderampe gefallen. Ein Drama.

„Sehr gut, brauchst du irgendwie Hilfe?“

„Geht schon.“ Thomas stellt die Tasse ab. „Wir sehen uns nachher im Büro?“

„Sicher.“

Thomas geht. Guy-Man kommt. Mit gewohnt trübem Gemüt pflanzt er sich in Unterwäsche auf den Stuhl und steckt sich eine Frühstückszigarette an.

„Willst du mir vielleicht irgendwas sagen?“

„Was denn sagen?“

Aus Guy ist nichts herauszubekommen. Hat keinen Zweck ihn zu löchern. Gildas erzählt es später also Pedro im Büro.

„Willst du mal was wissen?“

„Na immer doch.“

„Heute Morgen kam Thomas in Unterwäsche aus Guy-Mans Zimmer.“

„Ist nicht wahr.“ Pedro scheint immerhin milde amüsiert. „Moment. Denkst du da läuft was?“

„Weiß nicht, es wäre nicht das Verrückteste“, gibt Gildas zu bedenken.

Pedro starrt einen Moment vor sich hin.

„Ja, da bahnt sich schon länger etwas an. Verdammt.“

„Verdammt?“

„Weiß nicht, ob das so gut fürs Geschäft ist. Stell dir vor das wird kompliziert zwischen ihnen. Die sollen bloß vorsichtig sein. Es läuft gerade richtig gut.“

„Mach dir mal keine Gedanken. Die waren einfach nur betrunken.“

*

Komische Stimmung, als Guy und Thomas später im Büro sind. Und mit _komisch_ ist _erschreckend normal_ gemeint. Gildas beobachtet sie interessiert, als sie mit Pedro über Zahlen reden. Guy sitzt rauchend an dem kleinen Bistrotisch. Thomas sieht durch die Reports, die das Faxgerät ausgespuckt hat.

„Habt ihr irgendwelche weiteren Gigs geplant? Die Nachfrage ist groß. Und es rentiert sich.“

„Nein, gerade nicht.“

„Wie sieht es aus mit dem Chambéry Festival? Ihr könntet Ski fahren.“

„Ist eine Option“, wirft Guy vom Tisch aus ein.

„Für Festivals sind wir offen“, sagt Thomas.

„Der Sender ARTE hat bereits für ein Interview angefragt“, sagt Pedro. „Wir müssen uns sowieso überlegen, wie wir mit der Presse umgehen wollen. Ihr steht immer mehr in der Öffentlichkeit. Wenn ihr nicht aufpasst, wird euch bald jeder auf der Straße erkennen.“

„Ja, wir müssen uns was überlegen. Erstmal keine Tour. Kannst du das an Virgin weitergeben?“

Thomas erkundigt sich bei Gildas noch nach den Umsatzzahlen für Roulé und dann gehen sie.

„Wie ein Paar“, kommentiert Gildas gedankenvoll und Pedro will davon nichts wissen.

„Und wenn schon.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Velvet Underground - Femme Fatale:  
> [ https://youtu.be/svYqI1PvcpM](https://youtu.be/svYqI1PvcpM)


	2. La Noyée

Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst ist, war er schon immer ein wenig in Thomas verschossen. Die ganzen Mixtapes, die er ihm gemacht hat…

Thomas war der einzige an der Schule, für den Guy-Man sich interessiert hat, und der sich umgekehrt auch für ihn interessiert hat. Er war der typische beliebte Junge: Gute Noten, gute Manieren, gute Chancen bei den Mädchen und – worauf es Guy am meisten ankam – einen guten Film- und Musikgeschmack. Damals waren sie noch zwei Nerds mit komischen Haaren. Guy mit seinen langen ungepflegten Zotteln und Thomas mit seinen wilden Locken. Sie hatten definitiv zu viel davon. Und dann ist irgendetwas passiert.

Sie hatten neue Haarschnitte, eine Band und besonders Guy kam jetzt auch bei den Mädchen gut an, was er ausnutzen wusste, was aber nichts daran änderte, dass er sich neben Thomas in den Hotelbetten immer wohler als bei irgendeinem Mädchen fühlte.

Er fragte ihn nach seinen Top-5 Trax Records Songs, seinen Top-5 Lieblingsszenen in Captain Harlock oder seinen Top-5 Lieblingssongs, die mit S anfangen. Es war ein Spiel aus Teenagerzeiten und eigentlich nur ein Vorwand ihn so lang wie möglich wach zu halten.

Guy mag zwar aussehen wie eine Sahneschnitte (Gildas' Worte, nicht seine), aber seltsam war er immer noch. Und Thomas für ihn immer noch der einzige Mensch, bei dem er sich weniger seltsam fühlt als bei anderen.

Was die letzte Nacht betrifft – geredet oder so haben sie nicht.

„Alles gut?“, hat Thomas nur einmal kurz gefragt, als sie in dem engen Aufzug zum Daft Trax Büro standen.

„Ja sicher.“

„Sollten wir reden?“

„Worüber denn reden?“

„Na, über gestern?“

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es da zu reden gibt. Wir waren betrunken.“

Und damit schien es sich erledigt zu haben. Nicht gerade das beste Gespräch. Es gehört jedenfalls nicht zu den Top-5 Dingen, die du sagen solltest, wenn du ihn ins Bett bekommen willst.

Thomas hat ihn nur verletzt angesehen.

Dieser Blick.

Guy rollt sich am Abend in seinem Bett zusammen, hört La Noyée von Serge Gainsbourg und fühlt ich selbst ein bisschen wie ein Ertrinkender.

Er würde Gildas‘ Klopfen an der Tür gerne ignorieren, aber dann nervt es ihn zu sehr.

„Was?“, ruft er. Die Tür öffnet sich. Es ist nicht Gildas, es ist Thomas.

„Hey.“

„Was machst du denn hier?“

„Ich dachte wir haben schon lange nicht mehr ganz normal abgehangen.“

Er hebt eine Tüte von Monoprix hoch und kramt Chips, M&Ms und eine Kassette aus der Videothek hervor.

„Welcher Film?“

„ _Das 5. Element_. Du hast doch so rumgejammert, dass du ihn im Kino verpasst hast.“

„Nagut.“

Es ist merkwürdig und Guy befürchtet beinahe, dass sie nie mehr so entspannt miteinander abhängen können wie früher. Er denkt, dass es das ist, was Thomas hier versucht; weswegen sie jetzt auch so verklemmt nebeneinander auf dem Bett sitzen, in dem sie sich neulich noch nackt zusammen gesuhlt haben.

Guy schließt die Augen und verzieht gequält das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung daran, mit welcher Verzweiflung er seine Arme um Thomas' dürren Rücken geschlungen hat.

Thomas lacht neben ihm und wirft sich M&Ms in den Mund, sinkt immer tiefer in die Matratze, um es sich bequemer zu machen, bis er irgendwann unter Guys Meeresspiegel getaucht ist, und der nur noch seinen Kopf drehen müsste, um sein Gesicht in weichen wasserstoffblonden Locken zu betten. Er scheint ihn geradezu dazu aufzufordern, wie er so nahe neben ihm hängt, aber was ist, wenn nicht? Guy lässt es darauf ankommen und legt seinen Kopf mit angehaltenem Atem und Herzklopfen auf den von Thomas. Nervös lauscht er einer Reaktion, die aber ausbleibt, als wäre das alles normal. „Gib mir auch was von den M&Ms“, fordert Guy jetzt erleichtert und Thomas schüttet ihm welche in die offene Hand.

Je weiter der Film voranschreitet, desto tiefer winden sie sich ineinander, bis sie sich irgendwann zärtlich ineinander verhakt haben. Guy hat seine Beine hochgezogen und Thomas seine langen Arme um sie geschlungen. Als der Abspann läuft, liegen sie sich knutschend in den Armen.

Jetzt können sie nicht mehr behaupten betrunken zu sein.

„Oh.“ Guy starrt ihn mit hochrotem Kopf an.

„Was ist?“, fragt Thomas, während er Guys Glied durch den spröden Stoff seiner Jeans knetet.

„Der Film ist vorbei.“

Thomas lacht sein jungenhaftes Lachen.

(Seine Augen!)

„Na und!“

Nicht lang und Thomas fummelt an seiner Gürtelschnalle und streichelt ihn durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Unterhose. Guy zuckt vor Erregung und stöhnt überfordert in Thomas‘ Mund, fummelt jetzt selbst fiebrig an Thomas‘ Hose und schiebt die Hand direkt in seinen Schlüpfer, keucht vor Lust auf, als er seinen harten Penis in der Hand hält.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serge Gainsbourg - La Noyée:  
> [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OsYa6xGl7eg](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OsYa6xGl7eg)


	3. Portishead

„Ok, deine Top-5 Elektro-Songs, die mit M anfangen.“

Bettwäsche raschelt. Thomas atmet tief ein und antwortet schläfrig.

„Das Model. Mensch-Maschine. Metropolis. Musique Non-Stop… Waren das schon fünf?“

„Einer fehlt noch.“

„Hmmm… Metall auf Metall.“

Guy denkt eine Weile darüber nach, dann lacht er in weiche Locken.

„Das sind doch alles Kraftwerk-Songs.“

„Ich bin faul.“

Guy inhaliert den süßlich-herben Duft seiner Haare, bis ihm davon schwindelig wird.

„Denkst du die anderen zerreißen sich bereits das Maul über uns?“

„Davon kannst du ausgehen.“

*

Streifzug durch die Droguerie. Duschbad, Rasierschaum, Zahnpasta, eine Zahnbürste, was noch?

Herzklopfen vor dem Regal mit den Kondomen. Guy nimmt eine Packung und schmeißt sie nach kurzer Begutachtung (er überlegt, ob Thomas die extragroßen braucht, entscheidet sich dann aber doch für die normalen) in den Korb, geht weiter, kommt zurück und wirft unter seinem dicken Pony einen Blick auf das Gleitgel.

(„Hey, daraus wird nichts“, hat er ihn neulich noch zurückgewiesen, als Thomas ihn mit seinem Penis da gestreichelt hat, wo ihn noch nie jemand gestreichelt hat.)

Hochroter Kopf bei der Erinnerung und die Frage, ob er das normale Gleitgel nehmen kann oder etwas Besonderes braucht. Sollte er Gildas fragen? Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach dessen Zeug leihen? Soweit kommt es noch!

Will er es überhaupt?

Er weiß es nicht, aber er wäre gerne vorbereitet für den Fall, dass… dass was? Dass Thomas wieder zu ihm ins Bett kriecht?

Schwindelanfälle vor dem Kondomregal und am Ende krallt er sich irgendein neutrales Universalprodukt. An der Kasse ist es nochmal kurz peinlich und dann verschwindet er.

*

Mittwoch ist Street Sounds Tag. Statt im Büro hockt Gildas heute im Laden und schleppt eine Kiste mit Platten aus dem Hinterzimmer.

„Hier, die habe ich für dich zurückgelegt. Dachte das könnte dich interessieren.“

„Cool.“

„Heute mal ohne Guy-Man?“

(Normalerweise kommen sie zusammen in den Laden.)

„Äh, ja.“

Manchmal ist das eben so.

Thomas sieht die Platten durch und liest dabei laut vor. Nach jedem Namen setzt er ein Fragezeichen: „George Duke? Barry Manilow? Edwin Birdsong, _Cola Bottle Baby_?“

„Ja, nimm sie einfach mal mit und hör‘s dir an.“

„Was ist das, was da gerade läuft?“

Gildas wirft einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Plattenhülle.

„Äh, _Release the Beast_ , Breakwater.“

„Cool, kann ich das auch haben?“

„Na klar!“

Mit zwei großen Beuteln behangen macht sich Thomas auf dem Weg durch das Labyrinth der Metro-Station Les Halles. An den Passierschranken bleibt er mit seinen Beuteln kurz hängen, dann schließt er sich einem Menschenstrom an und schaltet 10 Minuten auf Leerlauf. So lange dauert es hier nämlich, um von A nach B zu kommen. Jede Art von Gefühlsregung macht es nur unnötig schwer. Nicht nachdenken, einfach laufen. Treppe rauf, Treppe runter und den gelegentlichen beißenden Geruch von Pisse einfach hinnehmen, nicht in Frage stellen.

Auf dem Bahnsteig werden die Platten langsam schwer und Thomas denkt an seine Mutter, die ihn mahnt keinen krummen Rücken zu machen.

Und dann steht da plötzlich Guy mit einer Plastiktüte von der Droguerie und sie lächeln sich beschämt an.

Er sieht so cool aus seit er den hässlichen Fellmantel, mit dem er sich immer ein bisschen (auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde) für David Bowie gehalten hat, gegen eine schwarze Lederjacke eingetauscht und seine langen zotteligen Haare auf Schulterlänge gekürzt hat. Dunkel und geheimnisvoll fallen sie jetzt in sein schwermütiges Gesicht.

„Hey.“

„Hey!“

„Warst du bei Street Sounds?“, fragt Guy träge.

„Ja, heute kam doch die Lieferung aus den USA. Gildas hatte ein paar Platten für mich zurückgelegt.“

„Cool.“

„Wollen wir sie uns anhören?“

„Jetzt?“

„Wieso nicht? Wir können zu euch?“, schlägt Thomas vor und Guy hält einen Herzschlag lang inne.

„Nagut.“

Er wirkt schon wieder so traurig und verwirrt. Aber Thomas kennt ihn eigentlich nicht anders. Auch wenn es jetzt allen Anlass dazu gäbe – vielleicht nicht traurig, aber doch immerhin verwirrt zu sein.

„Soll ich dir was abnehmen?“, fragt Guy und greift schon nach den Trägern, um Thomas den Beutel von der Schulter zu nehmen.

„Ja, danke, das wär toll.“

Die Bahn ist voll und sie nehmen die nächste, in die sie sich auch nur noch geradeso reinquetschen können.

„Alles gut? Bist du drin?“

„Ja.“

Thomas legt seinen Arm beschützend in Guys Kreuz und drückt ihn näher an sich, als ein letzter Fahrgast zu ihnen in den Zug springt. Eine Angewohnheit aus Konzert-Zeiten.

Guy starrt ihm sechs Stationen lang mit rotem Gesicht auf die Brust, dann steigen sie Saint Sulpice aus und laufen den Rest durch ungemütlichen Sprühregen – die Beutel mit den Platten Profi-mäßig unter die Jacken geschoben.

Noch während Thomas aus seinen Nike-Sneakern klettert, verschwindet Guy fast Panik-artig mit seiner Plastiktüte in seinem Zimmer, hat Chelsea Boots und Lederjacke noch nicht einmal ausgezogen und schleppt die ganze Nässe durch die Wohnung. Thomas hört es rumpeln und das Rumsen einer Schublade, dann taucht Guy schnaufend wieder auf. „Willst du was trinken?“

Nachdem Thomas und er mit Bier versorgt sind, hockt Guy sich in seinen teuren Eames-Sessel und arbeitet sich durch die Platten.

„Cola Bottle Baby?“

„Leg mal auf!“, befiehlt Thomas sanft vom Sofa aus.

Guy legt die Platte auf und sie sind angenehm überrascht.

„Das ist richtig gut!“

„Kann man was draus machen“, kommentiert Guy mit geschlossenen Augen.

Dass man etwas aus etwas machen kann, erkennt man bei Guy daran, dass er mit geschlossenen Augen der Musik lauscht und leicht mit dem besockten Fuß wippt. Mehr an Begeisterung ist aus ihm nicht rauszuholen.

Sie hören sich durch den Rest der Platten und spinnen ihre ersten Melodien zusammen. Es ist noch nicht ganz greifbar, aber so langsam nimmt ihre Vision Form an.

*

„Diese alte Wurlitzer, die ich neulich im Laden ausprobiert habe. Ich glaube ich muss sie haben“, sagt Thomas jetzt mit seinem Kopf in Guys Schoß, nachdem der sich irgendwann schläfrig zum Sofa geschleppt hat. „Sie hat diesen Supertramp-Vibe, weißt du, was ich meine?“

„Ja, ich glaube schon“, sagt Guy und streichelt sanft seine Haare. Es hat so etwas Vorsichtig-Tastendes, wie damals die schüchternen Versuche einem Mädchen näher zu kommen. Schon das Berühren ihrer Haare war so aufregend.

„Gott, ich könnt sofort ins Studio. Aber wenn ich jetzt gehe, komme ich da vor Morgenfrüh nicht mehr raus.“

„Na und?“

„Nee. Ich brauche erst die Wurlitzer. Ich kaufe sie morgen!“

„Nagut.“

Und damit erhebt sich Thomas vom Sofa – schwerfällig, als wären seine Knochen aus Blei – und schaut sich irritiert um.

„Wie spät ist es eigentlich?“

Guy schüttelt seinen schwarzen Pony aus dem Gesicht und sieht auf seine silberne Casio-Uhr.

„Halb zwei.“

Thomas fällt plötzlich aus allen Wolken.

„Halb zwei? Wo ist Gildas?“

„Keine Ahnung. Im Club?“

„Nagut, ich sollte nach Hause“, sagt er und schaut sich lustlos nach seinen Schuhen um, so als warte er nur darauf, dass Guy vorschlagen würde: „Du könntest doch auch hier schlafen? Dann gehen wir Morgenfrüh gleich die Wurlitzer kaufen.“

Sie sehen sich einen Moment an. Nicht ohne an die letzte gemeinsame Nacht zu denken.

„Ja, wieso nicht?“

Es ist ein Spiel. Wer zuerst nicht mehr so tut, als sei das alles normal, verliert.

Grübelnd liegt Thomas auf dem Sofa, während er den Zahnputzgeräuschen von nebenan lauscht. In Schlafshirt und Unterwäsche steht Guy dann plötzlich vor ihm und verströmt einen minzfrischen Duft.

„Hier, ich hatte mir heute eine neue Zahnbürste gekauft. Aber du kannst sie nehmen, wenn du willst.“

Thomas nimmst sie zögerlich.

„Oh. Danke. Sicher?“

Guy lacht.

„Es ist nur eine Zahnbürste!“

Als er im Bad fertig ist, steht er vor der Frage: Sofa oder Guys Zimmer?, und kratzt sich überfordert am Kopf. Er wirft einen vorsichtigen Blick in Guys Zimmer. Eingehüllt in seinem Gauloises-Nebel liegt Guy relaxt auf seiner Matratze (er hat noch nicht mal ein richtiges Bett) und hört die neue Portishead LP.

Sie schauen sich an und dann ist für Thomas alles klar. Er schließt die Tür und legt sich in Guys Arme. Überfordert von so viel plötzliche Nähe, akklimatisiert sich Guy nur langsam. Schüchtern legt er die Hände auf Thomas ab und hält ihn verkrampft – in etwa so wie jemand ein Baby hält, der noch nie ein Baby gehalten hat – und ertrinkt fast in seinen Gefühlen.

„Das Album ist echt gut“, säuselt Thomas jetzt schläfrig in Guys weiches T-Shirt.

„Hm.“ Guy atmet aufgeregt in Thomas‘ Haare. Er zittert richtig vor Sehnsucht und Thomas beschließt, dass das für heute vielleicht aufregend genug ist.

„Guy?“

„Ja?“

„Machst du das Licht aus?“

Guy macht das Licht aus und Thomas zieht die Decke über sie beide und sie küssen sich ein bisschen und schauen sich tief in die in der mondklaren Nacht leuchtenden Augen, während Beth Gibbons singt, was sich für sie beide im Moment nur fühlen lässt.

_Beneath your tender touch_

_My senses can’t divide_

_Oh so strong_

_My desire_

_For so bare is my heart_

_I can’t hide…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portishead - Undenied:  
> [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31BS2oTkaw8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31BS2oTkaw8)


	4. Underwater Love

Es hatte etwas von Unterwasserliebe. Die Portishead-Musik, das unwirkliche Licht der Laverlampe, die vor sich hin tropft und das Zimmer in Blau und Türkis taucht, seine starken Hände unter der Bettdecke, die überall tasten, streicheln und greifen, sein heißer Atem auf seiner Haut. Guy liegt da und kann nur atmen, spürt weiche Lippen um seinen Penis und wimmert wehleidig in seine Hand.

Fest schlingt er seine Schenkel um Thomas‘ Hüfte als der unter Decke auftaucht und sie sich ratlos in ihre Gesichter atmen. „Du kannst ihn reinstecken, wenn du willst.“

Thomas starrt ihn an und dann keucht er ein Lachen.

Dieses Lachen. Seine Augen.

„Was?“

Guy tastet nach der Schublade und wühlt darin herum.

„Hier.“

Kondome.

„Ich hoffe die passen.“

Noch ein Griff in die Schublade. Die Tube mit dem Gleitgel.

Natürlich ist Guy das alles schrecklich unangenehm. Aber er ist zu scharf auf Thomas, um jetzt einen auf zurückhaltend zu machen. Thomas nimmt die Tube – skeptisch. „Wie funktioniert das?“ Es ist schön ihn so nackt und unerfahren in seinem Bett zu haben. Im schummerigen Licht der Laverlampe hat er etwas von dem milchigen Schuljungen, in den er sich damals – ganz ohne es zu merken – verliebt hatte.

Guy hilft ihm mit zitternden Händen. Das Auf- und Zuklacken einer Tube ist zu hören, schmatzende Kussgeräusche, ein zufriedenes, beinahe uriges Seufzen, als feuchte Finger seinen Muskel berühren, und eine mitternächtliche Erkenntnis. ‚Verdammt‘, denkt Guy atemlos während einer Kusspause, ‚ich bin schwul!‘

*

Am nächsten Morgen scheint es Thomas nicht mal peinlich zu sein, als er Gildas schlaftrunken und halbnackt in der Küche begegnet.

„Ah, toll, du hast schon Kaffee gemacht!“

Gildas starrt ihn über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg an. Sein Blick gerichtet auf die lockere Buchse, die schlaff von seinem süßen flachen Hintern hängt. ‚Sowas von unsexy‘, denkt Gildas und schluckt den Kaffee in seinem Mund geräuschvoll herunter. Im Bad rauscht die Dusche.

„Ich hab gesehen, du hast dir die Platten angehört, die ich dir gestern mitgegeben habe?“

(Die Platten liegen noch überall im Wohnzimmer herum.)

„Oh. Ja!“

„Und? Kannst du damit was anfangen?“

Thomas erzählt Gildas von der Wurlitzer. „Da ist so ein Laden auf dem Boulevard de Clichy…“

Gildas kennt eine Menge Läden auf dem Boulevard de Clichy, aber die haben alle nichts mit Musik zu tun. Läden auf dem Boulevard de Clichy heißen für gewöhnlich _Pornokaufhaus, Lustschuppen_ oder _Sexlaube_ – und das sind nur die kreativen Namen. Für gewöhnlich einigt man sich da auf _Sexshop_.

„Wenn wir die Wurlitzer haben, wollen wir direkt ins Studio.“

Thomas hat dieses Leuchten in den Augen, wenn er das Wort _wir_ benutzt. Gildas kann aber nicht sagen, ob es an der nächtlichen Inspiration oder den nächtlichen Aktivitäten liegt. Aber vielleicht muss man das ja auch gar nicht so dringend voneinander trennen. 

*  
  


Mit der Wurlitzer quetschen sie sich in die volle Metro, wobei Guy sich plötzlich auf Augenhöhe mit einem Gleitmittelplakat befindet, das so wahllos wie überraschend ist.

_Für das aufregende Gefühl von Haut auf Haut._

Ein kleiner emotionaler Schwächeanfall irgendwo zwischen den Stationen Blanche und Stalingrad. Zum Glück ist der Pappkarton mit dem Keyboard zwischen ihnen.

Thomas kriegt gar nichts mit. Er ist irgendwohin verschwunden in seine eigene Welt und nickt mit dem Kopf zu einem Takt, den nur er hören kann.

„Was ist?“, fragt Guy.

„Hm?“

„Du bewegst deine Lippen.“

„Ja, mir geht diese Melodie von dem Song gestern nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.“

„Cola Bottle Baby?“

„Ja. Mist, ich brauch die Platte.“

„Die ist noch bei mir. Ich kann eben gehen und sie holen, wenn du magst.“

„Würdest du?“

Guy zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Sicher.“

*

Regen läuft die Scheiben herunter und das Paris dahinter verschwimmt zu einem grauen Etwas. Auf dem Plattenspieler dreht sich eine Platte, während sich engumschlungen auf dem Bett geräkelt wird. Kussgeräusche und scharf eingesogener Atem vermischen sich mit trägen Trip-Hop-Klängen. Thomas streicht immer wieder dunkle Haare nach hinten und sie lächeln sich heiser in ihre Gesichter. Das Knistern einer Kondompackung, während auf Portugiesisch gesungen wird.

_O que que é esse amor d'água, deve sentir muito parecido a esse amor…_

Sprechen tun sie eigentlich kaum noch. Und das als Geschäftspartner. Stattdessen gibt es lange atemlose Blicke.

Verdammt.

Um die Verlegenheit irgendwie zu überspielen, macht Guy in Interviews einen auf Macho.

„Was hast du da gerade gesagt?“, fragt er und kichert albern. „Wir stehen nicht auf Frauen?“ Und Thomas verschluckt sich beinahe an seinem Sprudelwasser. „Nein, du hast das falsch verstanden (das Interview ist auf Englisch), ich sagte, wir sind nicht an dem Rock ‘n Roll Lifestyle interessiert!“

Auch wird er es nicht müde, bei jeder Gelegenheit zu betonen, dass sie mit Elektro angefangen haben, weil die Mädels auf Raves hübscher gewesen seien – nur um hinterher nackt mit Thomas im Bett zu liegen und ihn sprachlos anzustarren.

*

Sie haben jetzt jedenfalls ihre Wurlitzer und tüfteln ihre ersten Sounds aus. Schon früh wird klar, dass es in eine ganz andere Richtung geht als Homework. Pedro konnte einen Deal mit Roland aushandeln und sie kriegen den VP 9000 Sampler noch vor der offiziellen Markteinführung. Thomas‘ Augen leuchten wie sonst nur Kinderaugen zu Weihnachten – oder während einer Nacht mit Guy.

Sie legen Nachtschichten im Studio ein. Guy sitzt auf dem Sofa und raucht, während Thomas an der Technik tüftelt. Zusammen kreieren sie den Sound ihres zweiten Albums. „Das ist gut“, gibt Guy eingehüllt in seinem Gauloises-Nebel vom Sofa aus seinen Senf dazu. Manchmal muss auch ein „Nein“ reichen und Thomas weiß, der Sound ist für die Tonne. Aber langsam verebben die Kommentare und bleiben irgendwann ganz aus.

„Ich glaub ich hab’s!“, verkündet Thomas und lächelt ein übernächtigtes Lächeln. „Guy!“

Er dreht sich um und Guy hängt auf dem Sofa und schläft. Er sieht friedlich aus und plötzlich denkt Thomas gar nicht mehr an seinen Sound. „Guy?“, flüstert er und rüttelt sanft an seiner Schulter. Er schläft mit verschränkten Armen, lange Haare fallen ihm in sein schönes Gesicht. Zärtlich streicht Thomas eine Strähne aus seiner Stirn – eine Berührung, die kaum eine ist, von der Guy aber plötzlich aus dem Schlaf schreckt. Orientierungslos starrt er Thomas an. Der grinst. „Na los, wir bringen dich nach Hause.“

„Nein, ist schon gut. Mach weiter.“

„Sicher? Es ist schon--", Thomas schüttelt seine schwarze Casio aus seinem Ärmel, „fast zwei.“ Thomas blinzelt mit den Augen und sieht schon selbst nicht mehr so ganz scharf.

„Ja, ist okay.“ Guy zieht die Beine hoch und rollt sich auf dem Sofa zusammen. Thomas schaut ihn ratlos an, dann nimmt er die Tagesdecke und breitet sie über ihm aus. Ein bisschen sanfter und fürsorglicher als es nötig wäre. Hier und da zuppelt er sie noch etwas zurecht und dann schaut er ihn noch einen Moment verliebt an, bevor er seinen Körper durchbiegt und sich wieder vor die Roland hockt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smoke City - Underwater Love:  
> [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuLjsW8XhY4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuLjsW8XhY4)


	5. Comfortably Numb

Wisconsin 1996.

Das alles fühlt sich ein bisschen an wie eine Klassenfahrt ohne Aufsicht. Völlig irre. Amerika, Guy, der Wunsch, jemanden zu küssen, und der Duft der Freiheit, der hier nach Lagerfeuer und Raverschweiß riecht.

Thomas legt seinen Arm um Guys verkrampfte Schultern und drückt ihn freundschaftlich. „Ohne Guy wäre ich nicht da, wo ich jetzt bin“, erzählt er irgendjemandem und lächelt sein jungenhaftes Lächeln. Er ist offensichtlich noch ganz high von ihrem Gig. Warum auch nicht. Thomas hat diesen Ravern heute ihre Acid-Birnen weggeblastet und sah dabei so lässig und cool aus mit seiner grünen Collegejacke und seinen Locken, dass Guy ein bisschen schwach wurde bei seinem Anblick.

Guy duckt sich etwas weg und zieht eine beschämte Grimasse. Jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, den Arm wieder wegzunehmen, aber Thomas lässt ihn dort über seinen Schultern hängen und aus einer freundschaftlichen, beinahe groben Geste, wird ein beinahe zärtlicher Moment. Bier schwappt in seiner Flasche, als Thomas einen Schluck nimmt, und Guy wird etwas schwindelig ob der Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der hier alles viel zu plötzlich geschieht, und starrt mit glasigen Augen ins Lagerfeuer. Die Stimmen um sie herum verschwimmen, kein einziges klares Wort lässt sich mehr herausfiltern. „Du warst gut heute“, sagt er jetzt etwas schüchtern und immernoch eingeklemmt unter Thomas‘ Arm. „Fandest du?“ Warmer Bieratem streift Guys Schläfe und Guy grinst. „Ach komm, du weißt doch genau, wie gut du warst.“ Etwas zu übermütig hebt er jetzt seinen Kopf und starrt Thomas direkt in seine lächelnden Augen.

Oh Scheiße.

„Ich muss mal“, grunzt er, windet sich aus Thomas‘ seltsamer Umarmung und stellt sich hinter einen Baum.

Was versucht er da?, fragt er sich mit seinem Penis in der Hand. Ist er high? Wahrscheinlich.

Zeit für Guy, ebenfalls high zu werden. Etwas gedankenverloren kifft er am Lagerfeuer vor sich hin und hört einem Typen zu, der seit einer gefühlten halben Stunde REM Songs auf einer Gitarrre klimpert.

Nichts gegen REM – aber irgendwann hat Guy genug und außerdem ist es auch ein bisschen zu kalt für Nightswimming. „Kann ich mal?“, sagt er beinahe freundlich und streckt die Hand aus. Der Typ gafft ihn kurz an und ist so verwirrt, dass er gar nicht anders kann, als ihm die Gitarre zu geben. Guy klemmt die brennende Fluppe zwischen seine Lippen, dreht ein bisschen an den Stimmmechaniken und lässt seine Hand sachte über die Saiten gleiten. Er nimmt einen letzten Zug von seiner Zigarette und schmeißt sie dann ins Feuer. Dunkle Haare fallen ihm ins Gesicht, als er sich in einer für andere nur schwer greifbaren Melodie verliert. Hier und da gibt er ein paar Töne von sich – mehr Genuschel als Gesang.

„Hello… Is there anybody in there… ….”

Und plötzlich – ohne dass er es merkt – wird es ganz still um ihn herum, weil jeder dem leisen Gesang dieses seltsamen Typens lauschen will, um zu wissen, was daraus wird.

Thomas sitzt auf der anderen Seite der Flammen und schaut ihn an, als wäre er in diesem Moment kurz davor, etwas Wichtiges zu begreifen. 

„I----have become comfortably numb…”

Bevor es soweit ist, klimpert Guy sein Lied jedoch zu Ende und der Gedanke verliert sich in dem Raver-Getöse, das aus dem Tal zu ihnen hochsteigt.

Die Leute rund um das Lagerfeuer applaudieren. Guy reicht die Gitarre kommentarlos zurück und steht auf. Er streift Thomas‘ Blick und verfängt sich kurz in seinen lächelnden Augen, bevor er verwirrt die Flucht ergreift. Eine kleine, traurige Gestalt in roter Jacke und mit komischem steifen Gang, die bald vom Dunkel der Nacht verschluckt wird.

*

„Was hat er denn?“, will Pedro von Thomas wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht“, sagt Thomas, „wahrscheinlich wurde ihm das alles ein bisschen zu viel.“

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er so singen kann“, sagt Pedro und leckt an seiner Tüte. „Das war richtig schön.“

„Ja“, sagt Thomas verträumt und starrt immer wieder rüber zu ihrem Zelt.

Es gibt eine Menge Leute, die mit ihm über Technik reden oder ihn einfach nur lange umarmen wollen, und plötzlich bekommt das hier etwas sehr Hippie-eskes. Menschen torkeln tänzelnd am Lagerfeuer vorbei, Funken sprühen, unten tobt der Rave – oder das, was von ihm übrig ist.

Thomas hat keine Ahnung, woran es liegt, aber nach seinem fünften Bier und einem Zug von Pedros Joint wird er plötzlich schrecklich emotional. Er umarmt Pedro lang und er hat dieses Freiheitskribbeln im Bauch. Dieses Gefühl, dass er so weit weg von der Heimat plötzlich der Mann sein kann, der er immer sein wollte.

„Was würdest du tun, mann, wenn du heute Nacht alles tun könntest, was du wolltest?“, schwafelt Pedro und starrt in die Sterne.

Thomas atmet schwer, weil er plötzlich genau weiß, was er tun würde. Und dann legt Pedro vertraulich seinen langen Arm um ihn – der lange Lulatsch ist doch tatsächlich ein paar Zentimeter größer als Thomas – und klopft mit der flachen Hand sanft auf seine dürre Brust.

„Tu es“, flüstert er ihm ins Ohr.

„Was soll ich tun?“

Pedro grinst. Er ist so stoned. Gott sei dank wird sich am nächsten Morgen keiner von ihnen an dieses Gespräch erinnern.

„Keine Ahnung. Das weißt nur du, mein Freund.“

Pedro torkelt nochmal runter zum Rave und am Lagerfeuer singen sie alle Tiny Dancer von Elton John. Guy würde es hassen.

Guy.

Erfasst von einer unfassbaren Lebensgier, läuft Thomas jetzt mit langen Schritten zu den Zelten und lässt sich auch von niemandem mehr zuprosten. Guy liegt zusammengerollt in seinem Schlafsack mit dem Rücken zu ihm und Thomas legt sich nahe an ihn heran. „Hey“, flüstert er und legt die Hand auf Guys Schulter und als der seinen Kopf dreht und sein nervöser Blick ihn trifft, küsst er ihn auf die Lippen. Es ist ein unschuldiger, schulhofartiger Kuss. Ohne Zunge. Aber das ist schon aufregend genug. Thomas grinst nervös und Guy starrt nur verwirrt zurück, lässt sich aber noch einmal küssen und küsst ihn bald etwas schläfrig zurück. Eine Träne läuft Guy aus den Augen und Thomas‘ scheibenwischerartiger Daumen streicht sie einfach weg. Keiner sagt etwas. Es wird nur geküsst. Ein letzter Blick und noch ein langer letzter Kuss und ein hinterhergeschicktes Grinsen, dann schiebt Thomas seine langen Beine in seinen Schlafsack und robbt sich an Guy heran. Wummernde Bässe aus dem Tal. Gelächter. Klopfende Herzen. Das Rascheln von Schlafsackstoff, als Thomas seinen Arm um Guy schlingt und ihn die ganze Nacht lang hält. „Wir haben es geschafft“, flüstert er aufgeregt und Guy, der kränklich gekrümmt in Thomas‘ Armen liegt, zerspringt beinahe das Herz.

„Ja.“

*

Am Morgen liegt er ausgekühlt und allein in ihrem Zelt, zusammengerollt in seinem Schlafsack wie ein sterbender Wurm.

Draußen sind schläfrige Stimmen zu hören. Leute, die sich über den Abwasch unterhalten. Als er seinen langhaarigen Kopf aus dem Zelt steckt, sieht er Pedro in Unterwäsche.

„Wo ist Thomas?“, grunzt Guy.

„Er holt Nadia aus dem Dorf ab.“

Achja richtig. Sie hatte ihren Bus verpasst. Mit einer Freundin ist sie gerade auf Tournée durch die USA. Nachdem sie in langen Telefonaten ausgemacht hatten, sich hier zu treffen, hat sie es nicht zu ihrem Gig geschafft. Ein einziges Drama am Rastplatztelefon und Guy musste immer wieder Münzen rauswühlen, die nachgeschmissen werden mussten. Irgendwann sind sie ihm ausgegangen und Pedro musste ran.

In Unterwäsche, mit einem Handtuch und einem Wechselschlüpfer schlurft Guy jetzt durch den taufrischen Morgen. Äste knacken unter seinen Badelatschen. Müll und Raver, die es nicht in ihre Zelte geschafft haben, liegen überall herum. Es gibt eine Duschanlage, die im Freien steht, und Guy krümmt sich keuchend unter kaltem Wasser.

Das Gefühl kalt geduscht zu haben begleitet ihn durch den ganzen Tag und auch das Lagerfeuer am Abend wärmt ihn nicht mehr.

Nadia sitzt jetzt da, wo Guy gestern gesessen hat. Eingeklemmt unter Thomas‘ Arm. Sie trägt seine Collegejacke über ihren Schultern und sieht einfach hinreißend aus mit ihren nackten langen Beinen und ihrem welligen dunklen Haar. Guy zittert in seiner roten Jacke.

„Sieh sie dir an“, seufzt Pedro, der jetzt neben ihm sitzt und sich ein seltsames Wodkagesöff in seinem Plastikbecher zusammenmischt und Guy, der sich beim Traurigsein erwischt fühlt, richtet seine Stupsnase Richtung Rave.

„Hm.“

„Sind sie nicht ein schönes Paar“, sagt Pedro, aber ohne Fragezeichen am Ende.

„Mag sein“, sagt Guy launisch und hält seine Zigarettenspitze in die aufflammende Höhle seiner Hand.

„Da sitzen sie“, sagt Pedro und lacht heiser. „Auf der einen Seite die glücklich Verliebten und auf der anderen Seite die unglücklich Verliebten! Nicht wahr, Guy?“ Brüderlich legt er seinen Arm um Guy und drückt ihn an seine dürre Brust. Wodkaatem schlägt ihm ins Gesicht. „Nicht wahr, Guy?“ Er küsst Guy in seine dunkle Mähne. „Ich hab dich lieb, mann!“

In dieser Nacht liegt Guy alleine in seinem Zelt und versteht zum ersten Mal, warum er ständig so traurig ist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pink Floyd - Comfortably Numb:  
> [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XpqjEnRU6uM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XpqjEnRU6uM)


	6. Computer Liebe

Gildas hat jetzt einen Freund. Guy trifft sie beide morgens in der Küche. Es gibt viel Geturtel, Kussgeräusche und Klapse auf den Po – und das alles noch vor der ersten Morgenzigarette. Guy hockt sich auf den Stuhl und steckt sich launisch eine an.

„Verkatert?“, will Gildas wissen und hält – Daniel? David? – auf seinem Schoß festumschlungen, obwohl es genug Sitzplätze für alle gibt.

„Oui.“

Guy pustet Rauch in die Luft und Daniel flüstert in Gildas‘ Ohr.

„Guy-Man, ähm“, sagt Gildas jetzt, „würde es dir etwas ausmachen, vielleicht auf dem Balkon zu rauchen? Oder mach wenigstens das Fenster auf.“

Guy steht auf, macht das Fenster auf und setzt sich zu einer vertrockneten Pilea auf die Fensterbank.

Sobald der Kaffee durch den Filter gelaufen ist, ist er hier weg.

Sie waren gestern alle im Rex. Guy war es erst peinlich, als Thomas sich auf der Tanzfläche von hinten an ihn geschmiegt hat. Aber bald war es so heiß – der Beat, seine Hände auf seinem Becken, sein Atem an seinem Hals –, dass er sich ihm völlig hingegeben und alles andere – inklusive sich selbst – einfach vergessen hat.

Kaffee röchelt in der Maschine und tröpfelt mit einem lauten Zischen – wie unter Protest – in die Glaskanne.

Guy zieht an seiner Zigarette und schämt sich ein bisschen für Gildas und Daniel.

„Das muss dir vor Guy nicht peinlich sein“, sagt Gildas irgendwann, als Daniel sich scheinbar etwas ziert, „er hat selbst was mit einem Kerl.“

„Ist nicht wahr!“

„Ja, er liegt nebenan im Bett“, weiß Gildas. Und er hat nicht Unrecht.

„Ist nicht wahr!“, ruft Daniel noch einmal und ist dabei so schwul, dass sich in Guy alles zusammenzieht. Daniel flüstert noch einmal in Gildas‘ Ohr, diesmal so laut, dass Guy es hören kann: „Ist es Thomas?“

Guy gießt inzwischen Kaffee in zwei Tassen und ist genauso Teil des Gesprächs wie die vertrocknete Pilea auf der Fensterbank.

„Ich könnte dir sagen, wer, Darling, aber dann müsste ich dich leider töten.“

Gekicher. Guy schlurft mit zwei dampfenden Tassen in sein Zimmer. Dort hockt Thomas zerzaust und nackt in seinem Bett und spielt noch immer Super Mario auf dem Game Boy. „Du musst jetzt erstmal hier bleiben. Draußen hockt Gildas mit nem Typen.“

„Oh, Mist.“

Er reicht ihm die Kaffeetasse und hockt sich an das Fußende der Matratze.

„Was ist?“, will Thomas wissen.

„Nichts, was soll sein?“

„Du bist so ruhig.“

„Ich bin immer ruhig.“

„Ja, aber anders ruhig.“

Guy nimmt einen Schluck und denkt nach.

„Sind wir auch so?“

„Was meinst du?“

„Na sind wir auch so wie Gildas und der Typ?“

„Wie sind denn Gildas und der Typ?“

„Na du weißt schon. Schwul.“

„Oh. Keine Ahnung, ich glaube nicht.“

Schon wieder albernes Gekicher von draußen.

„Sieht so aus, als wärst du hier gefangen“, grunzt Guy und hört die Melodie von Super Mario hinter sich aus dem Game Boy trällern. Nicht lang und Guy hockt sich neben ihn hin und schaut ihm eine Weile beim Spielen zu, gibt Anweisungen, bis sie sich irgendwann zanken deswegen, Guy ihm den Game Boy aus den Händen reißt und als Ergebnis einer albernen Rangelei bald laut lachend in seinen Armen liegt. Verdammt, sie sind doch wie Gildas und sein Typ, denkt Guy und starrt in lachende Augen. Und noch bevor er darüber nachdenken kann, was das für sie heißt, kauert Thomas über ihm und nimmt seinen Schwanz in den Mund. 

Guy gleitet der Game Boy aus den Händen und er spürt nur noch weiche Lippen und den festen Griff seiner Hand.

Thomas muss einfach bei allem der Beste sein. Sogar dabei. Nach ein paar Startschwierigkeiten, versucht er es jetzt jedesmal, besser zu machen, und gibt sich auch mit nichts weniger zufrieden, als dass Guy schwindelig vor Lust wird.

„Ich komm gleich“, stöhnt Guy und wird nervös, weil Thomas nicht weggeht. Aber er schluckt es und hinterher geniert Guy sich ein bisschen. Dann lacht er benommen. „Du hast das doch nicht alles geschluckt?“

Am frühen Nachmittag wird es endlich ruhig draußen. Thomas steigt in seine Hose, zieht sein pinkes Poloshirt über und sucht panisch seine Socken. „Wo sind meine Socken?“ Aber Guy scheucht ihn raus und Thomas schleicht barfuß durch die Wohnung. Er darf nochmal ins Bad, um sich zu erleichtern und kurz frisch zu machen, aber dann steckt Guy ihn schon in seine hässliche braune Lederjacke. „Los, mach schnell.“

Thomas steigt mit nackten Füßen in seine Nike-Sneaker und verzieht angewidert das Gesicht. „Los, komm.“ Er wird zur Tür rausgeschoben und kann Guy gerade noch so einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund geben, bevor er den Hausflur runtereilt und gar nicht so richtig weiß, warum.

*

Ein paar Tage sehen sie sich nicht. Thomas ist im Studio und arbeitet an einem neuen Projekt für sein Roulé-Label und Guy, der seine eigene von Daft Punk unabhängige Vision verwirklichen will, ruft den Typen an, der ihm vor einiger Zeit im Club seine Visitenkarte zugesteckt hat. Ein gewisser Eric, mit dem er auf einer Wellenlänge gewesen ist, und sie hatten die fixe Idee, sich mal zu treffen und ein paar Sounds auszuprobieren. Nach ein paar Stunden in Erics Heimstudio in Neuilly-sur-Seine packt Guy die Karten auf den Tisch. „Ich würde gerne ein eigenes Label gründen. Ich brauche noch einen Partner.“

Mitten in den Vorbereitungen wird Guy krank und liegt mit Fieber im Bett. Thomas kommt vorbei, um nach ihm zu sehen. Er reißt das Fenster auf, bringt ihm Kamillentee und redet gerade davon, eine Dosensuppe warm zu machen, als Guy ihn von unter der Decke angrummelt. „Würdest du bitte aufhören dich aufzuführen, als wärst du mein--“ Das Wort lässt ihn vor Ehrfurcht aufkeuchen.

„Als wär ich dein was?“

„Als wärst du mein Freund!“

Thomas, der bei ihm auf der Matratze sitzt und ihm bis eben noch liebevoll durch die strähnigen Haare gestreichelt hat, sieht ihn verletzt an und Guy krümmt sich gequält unter seiner Decke.

„Ja, ist gut“, sagt Thomas tonlos und ist noch nicht einmal wütend.

Dann steht er auf und geht. Einfach so.

Das sanfte Geräusch einer Tür, die geschlossen wird, kommt mit einer Endgültigkeit über ihn, die Guy erstarren lässt.

„Merde!“, keucht er kränklich, weil es für ein Grunzen nicht mehr reicht, und fällt erst mal vor Erschöpfung ins Koma. Er schwitzt sich durch eine Flut an wirren Fieberträumen, in denen Engel, Eric, Gildas und Daniel vorkommen.

All die schönen Momente mit Thomas sind unerreichbar. Er kommt in seiner Erinnerung nicht mehr an dem Augenblick vorbei, in dem er ihrer Beziehung einen Tritt in die Eier verpasst hat. Keuchend und hustend krümmt er sich in seinen vollgeschwitzten Laken. Um vier Uhr morgens denkt er, er hätte einen Leistenbruch vom Husten und macht sich Sorgen. Neben seiner Matratze befindet sich eine Tasse kalter Kamillentee und ein Block mit Notizen, auf dem auch ein Name für sein Label steht, geboren aus einem der Fieberträume, in dem er Thomas gesehen hat und so traurig wurde, dass er noch im Traum geweint hat und von seinem eigenen Wimmern wach geworden ist.

Er kramt seinen Walkman heraus, legt ein altes Mixtape von Thomas ein und drückt auf Play. Es ist ein Riss in der Hülle – so wie in ihrer Freundschaft – und das Cover zeigt die Zeichnung von dem Roboter aus _Der Tag, an dem die Erde stillstand_. Er nannte das Tape _Computer Liebe_ , nach seinem Lieblingssong von Kraftwerk, und hat seine Lieblings-Synthie-Songs (Stand 1992) raufgespielt. Von Yellow Magic Orchestra über Giorgio Moroder, STEREO, OMD, DAF, Tuxedomoon, Jean-Michel Jarre bis Kraftwerk ist alles dabei, was das Plattenregal seines Vaters damals hergegeben hat. Guys Herz rast mit Songs wie _Electricity_ und _Rydeen_ um die Wette. Er weint ein bisschen zu _No Tears_ und verliert sich _Somewhere in the night_.

 _Computer Liebe_ hört er sich in Endlosschleife an und fühlt sich von der Schönheit und der traurigen Wahrheit des Songs wie erschlagen.

_Ich bin allein, mal wieder ganz allein_

_Starr auf den Fernsehschirm, starr auf den Fernsehschirm_

Am nächsten Morgen geht er zum Arzt und lässt sich die Lunge röntgen. Diagnose: Leichte Pneumonie. Mit einer Packung Antibiotika aus der Apotheke und brennender Lunge statt brennender Fluppe schleppt er sich durch den kalten Sprühregen zurück nach Hause. Gildas wohnt eine Weile bei Daniel – um sich nicht anzustecken – und Guy, der sich mit dem Dosenöffner abmüht, hätte jetzt schrecklich gerne einen Freund, der ihm Suppe warm macht.

Auf dem Küchentisch liegt ein _Attitude_ -Magazin von Gildas und Guy blättert es neugierig durch, während die Suppe auf dem Herd köchelt; fühlt sich aber von den stahlharten Körpern in Jockstraps und Titeln wie _Homo Fomo Pride Diary_ nicht abgeholt und schlägt es erleichtert und entmutigt zugleich wieder zu.

Als es ihm nach einer Woche oder so besser geht, schlurft er in die Küche, wo Gildas und Daniel am Tisch sitzen und Apfelkuchen essen. „Willst du auch? Ist von meiner Mutter.“

„Oh. Nein. Danke“, sagt Guy mit einer Stimme, die er zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder benutzt, und setzt sich Wasser auf. Mit roten Augen starrt er auf den Teekessel, keine Ahnung, woran er gerade mehr leidet – Grippe oder Liebeskummer.

Liebeskummer.

Interessantes Wort.

Es kommt – so wie Gildas‘ Frage – aus dem Nichts.

„Thomas fragt, wie es dir geht.“

Es ist weniger die Frage an sich als vielmehr Gildas‘ sorgevoller Tonfall, der Guy erschüttert.

Am Abend steht er im Badezimmer und gafft angewidert in den Spiegel. Seine Haare zu waschen scheint ihm ein zu großer Kraftakt, also greift er zu Gildas‘ elektrischem Rasierer und schiebt ihn sich durch die Haare, bis er keine mehr hat. Lange schwarze Strähnen liegen im Waschbecken und mit ihnen die Schmach, die er ertragen musste, wann immer man ihn für Thomas‘ _Freundin_ gehalten oder ihm im Vorbeigehen das Wort _Schwuchtel_ zugeraunt hat. In der Metro, auf der Straße und sogar in der Presse – nur nennen sie ihn da nicht _Schwuchtel_ , sondern _feminin_.

Es ist nach Mitternacht, als er Thomas wachklingelt, denn inzwischen hat er jedes Zeitgefühl verloren.

_Ladies and gentlemen, he's floating in space..._

„Hallo“, knurrt Guy in den Hörer.

„Guy.“

Er klingt verschlafen.

„Hab ich dich geweckt?“

„Ja.“

„Oh.“

Schweigen. Er hört, wie sich Thomas, der sicher dachte, es ruft jemand mit einer schlimmen Nachricht an (denn warum ruft man sonst mitten in der Nacht an?), erleichtert und ein wenig genervt über das Gesicht wischt. In der Küche geht der Kühlschrankkompressor an und brummt.

„Was ist los, Guy? Geht es dir besser?“

Thomas ist so hart und abweisend wie der beginnende Pariser Winter und Guy weiß einfach nicht, was er dagegen tun kann.

„Ja. Nein. Ich weiß auch nicht.“

Es entsteht eine Pause, in der Guy sich wieder daran erinnert, wer Thomas eigentlich ist. Warm, gutherzig, der Freund, mit dem er nach der Schule durch den sprühenden Frühlingsregen zum Plattenladen gerannt ist, und der Mensch, dem er – selbst wenn er nie viel sagt – alles erzählt.

„Ich habe jetzt endlich einen Namen für mein Label“, sagt er und seine Augen leuchten auf und sein Herz klopft etwas schneller bei diesem Anflug von Hoffnung, sie könnten wieder das für einander sein, was sie einmal waren.

„Ja?“ Auch Thomas scheint das plötzlich zu wollen. „Wie heißt es?“

„Crydamoure.“

Er zieht an seiner Zigarette. Nach drei rauchfreien Wochen schmeckt es noch ein bisschen eklig, aber die Nervosität und die Einsamkeit haben ihn wieder mit zitternden Händen zu seiner zerknickten Gauloises-Schachtel greifen lassen. Er hört Thomas denken. Und selbst wenn am Ende nur ein „Ja, gefällt mir“ dabei rum kommt, so ist es dennoch eine wohlüberlegte und ernst gemeinte Antwort.

„Magst du morgen vorbeikommen? Ich hab das neue Spiritualized-Album. Gildas hat es mir aus dem Laden mitgebracht.“

So neu ist es eigentlich gar nicht. Aber nach der langen Tour hat Guy viel nachzuholen.

„Sicher, dass du mich da haben willst?“

„Ja.“

Guy fährt sich nervös über seine raspelkurzen Haare. Ungewohnt. Er hat sich eine härtere Schale zugelegt und merkt es schon an der Art, wie er sich bewegt, leidet aber innerlich wie ein Hund, als er sagt:

„Musik klingt eben besser mit dir.“

Und das ist das nächste an _Ich liebe dich_ , das Guy jemals über die Lippen gekommen ist und vermutlich jemals kommen wird. Aber für Thomas ist das mehr als genug.

Die Antwort kommt in Form eines Songs. Thomas hat ihn zusammen mit seinen Stardust-Kollegen geschrieben und Guy darf ihn – noch bevor er die Charts erobern und noch zwanzig Jahre und länger in den Clubs und Radios gespielt wird – als erstes hören. Der Sound ist vertraut und doch ganz anders. Textlich begibt er sich über die Grenze alles bereits Gesagten auf das dahinter liegende Minenfeld.

_Ooh baby, I feel right, music sounds better with you_

_Love might_

_Bring us back together_

Wie es der Song beschreibt, liegen sie sich auch während des gemeinsamen Spiritualized-Hörens nackt in den Armen und zählen sich ihre fünf Lieblingssongs mit dem Wort _Liebe_ im Titel auf. Einer davon ist _Love will tear us apart_ von Joy Division, weil für Guy Liebe eine Kraft ist, die in beide Richtungen funktioniert. Und auch wenn Liebe sie zusammenbringen mag, weiß er, dass sie sie jederzeit wieder auseinanderreißen kann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kraftwerk - Computer Liebe:  
> [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bp_6HLUQno0](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bp_6HLUQno0)
> 
> Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You:  
> [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hf244LCkkLc](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hf244LCkkLc)
> 
> Nouvelle Vague - Love Will Tear Us Apart:  
> [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3GVd4DFFPA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3GVd4DFFPA)


End file.
